


dear semi-san,

by yellowturnip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowturnip/pseuds/yellowturnip
Summary: a sneko santa gift made for a camper on haikyuu volleycamp discord.a letter to semi eita. lowercase intended
Kudos: 1





	dear semi-san,

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas !! i hope that you enjoy this, and believe me, it wasn't supposed to be angsty.

dear semi-san,

how are you ? it’s been a long time since i’ve talked to you. i hope you’ve been doing well. i guess i should tell you a bit about myself, since you probably don’t remember much about little old me. i’m living a pretty bland life now, compared to you. i landed a job with a production company, so now i spend most of my time in the back of a theatre, chasing after actors and crew members. not the most exciting job, i know. i like to think that i’ve changed from the timid, boring person that i was before though. can you believe that i have tattoos now ? not large ones, and nowhere that’s immediately visible, but tattoos nonetheless. 

should i be calling you eita ? i wonder if that’s too informal for us now. do you remember that time in first grade, when we went to the park and you pushed me down the slide ? our mothers were so concerned, and you got the talking-to of your lifetime after that. or that time in fifth grade when we went to the natural history museum on a field trip, and we both got lost in some abandoned corner next to the dinosaurs. ahhh i really do miss those days. everything was so much simpler and easier to understand. 

i bought a new coffee machine recently. when i was in university, i had a stint as a barista at the local coffee shop, and since then, i’ve really enjoyed the peace that comes from preparing a nice latte or espresso in the morning. it’s been a dream of mine to have a proper coffee machine at home, not just one of those nespresso machines. there’s just something about fresh ground beans and some nice frothed milk that kickstarts my morning like nothing else.

how have you been ? i realize i’ve spent all this time just talking about myself. you know, i see you on the news once in a while. thats ,, actually how i’ve been keeping updated on how you are. i’ve heard your band has been doing well, with new record deals being signed. you know, your new album isn’t half bad. i listen to it once in a while, and it doesn't make my ears bleed, unlike the one you used to play in the garage. i do hope that you still drink your honey tea though. your voice is your living, so it's important to protect it. even after all these years i’m still nagging you like a mother huh. some things never change. 

are you still dating that manager girl from high school ? you know, she and i never got along very well, and i wonder if that would still hold true today. if you are, you’ve done a very good job of hiding her from the press, since they still market you as ‘the most handsome bachelor of the year’. if you aren’t, well, there’s plenty of better people that you could be dating, and she isn’t one of them. 

would you believe me if i said that i listen to rock now ? well, i guess the fact that i listen to your band is proof of that, but even other than you guys, i’ve found some bands that i really like, and i listen to them whenever i need an energy boost. 

this is getting longer than i wanted it to be, so i guess i’ll stop beating around the bush and be straight up with you. i miss you, semi-semi. i miss the way that we used to run around the neighbourhood without a care in the world. i miss the way that you took me up the mountain to go stargazing and cloud watching. i even miss the way that you would prank me and pour snow down my back in the dead of winter. i don’t know when i’ll be able to see you again after this letter, so i guess i’ll just tell you all of it now. i still regret the way that our relationship ended, and i can’t tell you how much it hurt to see you flaunting that girl just weeks after we broke up. but i guess it was all my fault, since i was the one that hurt you the most. even this letter might hurt you, and the thought of my words doing that to you scares me. so, this is the last time that you’ll hear from me. as much as it hurts me, you gotta let the ppl you love go and let them thrive, right ? i hope that you live a long and fulfilling life, and see you on the other side. 

love,  
your best friend


End file.
